


Something More

by Trying_Lyra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, GASP, Graduated - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, and there was only one bed, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_Lyra/pseuds/Trying_Lyra
Summary: Having recently graduated together, the group of former classmates met up for a fun filled vacation on the southern coast of France.Marinette needed a place to sleep. And there was only one bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> And there was only one bed trope? And there was only one bed trope.
> 
> Shameless smut right here.

Marinette couldn’t sleep. 

Well, she  _ could _ if her dreams would just behave themselves. But of course they wouldn’t. 

Not when Adrien’s muscular bare chest was pushing against her back, his heartbeat easily distinguishable through the thin fabric of her top. Not when their legs were intertwined, his knee pressing up between her legs. Not when his right arm was resting on her waist, their body heat combined with the sheet atop them and the warmth of the night air seemingly suffocating her.

At least, that’s what she told herself.

The dream had been different this time. Usually, whenever Marinette had any sort of wet dream she could feel the distance between fantasy and reality. They felt good and left her awaking with an ache between her legs but it never felt  _ real _ . So why did this one?

She had a feeling the answer was lying behind her. She hadn’t been this close to him in what seemed like forever and those thoughts hadn’t really crossed her mind then. But they did now.

The group of friends had met up again with their old schoolmates for the summer, visiting the southern coast of France for a vacation that afternoon. Adrien had even driven the four besties down there together, something he hadn’t been able to do since they had graduated the previous year.

Once everyone had split up for rooms, Marinette realized there weren’t enough rooms for her to stay by herself and Adrien had offered so sweetly. Who knew there would only be one bed?

Which would have been totally fine. If they hadn’t made out 3 times in the past year. If they hadn’t found out that the other was the hero they had been fighting side by side with for years. If they hadn’t decided they would be better off as friends and never more than that.

Groaning softly, she tried scooting to the edge of the bed, hoping to run to the isolation of the bathroom to get herself off before running back, but she couldn’t move. Adrien wouldn’t let her, his arm gripping onto her even in sleep, legs hooking between hers.

Marinette couldn’t wake him. What would she say? ‘ _ Hey, hot stuff, I had a sexy dream about you holding me close and dicking me down hard and even though we agreed to be friends I can’t even control myself when I’m lying in the same bed as you so I’m gonna run out for a sec, okay?’  _ Yeah right.

The heat between her legs was incessant now, the image of his lips running across her skin, his tongue moving slowly and teasingly, feeling the heat of her underneath him. She could practically feel him bite down and suck on her neck as her eyes shut again, a small pout on her lips.

Sighing, she thought about her options. He was pretty passed out, exhausted from being the group driver and unpacking once he arrived. He probably wouldn’t wake up if she was quiet. Probably.

Her horniness won out in the end.

Right hand moving ever so slowly, she slid her fingers gently across her skin downward, sliding under her pj shorts and cotton underwear, sighing softly once her fingers brushed against her wetness. Marinette carefully adjusted her other arm, as she was still on her side, and pushed underneath her top to knead at her breasts, gently pinching her nipples.

Her fingers moved lightly between her pussy, wetting themselves easily at her aroused state as she made gentle strokes, occasionally brushing against her clit. Biting down hard on her lip, she barely contained a small whine as she started to rub against her clit, ever so slowly speeding herself up as the knee between her legs pushed upward against her heat.

Adrien’s knee.

Stopping completely, she kept her hands positioned as to not arouse any suspicion should he have woken up. She couldn’t turn around to see so she just closed her eyes and hoped. But his right hand started to move. 

His fingers brushed against her skin as they traced their way down her arm, eventually reaching where her hand was inside her underwear. Softly, she heard him ask, “Can I?”

Marinette whimpered. “Please.”

He moved faster, putting his hand under where hers was, allowing her to grab onto his wrist as his body slid closer, his legs that were hooked between her own now locking her into place purposefully. His fingers moved slow, teasingly at first, feeling the arousal she felt as she leant back into him. 

“Keep touching yourself,” He whispered, kissing her shoulder. “Show me what you like.”

Nodding lightly, her other hand continued playing with her breasts, her sighs of pleasure coming out louder and more frequently now. Her right hand, still gripping his wrist, moved him where she wanted against her, showing him how slow movements across her lips and faster ones across her clit caused her hips to jerk. Once he was imitating her patterns she let go of his hand and he continued to move, his thumb now moving in hard and slow circles on her clit as his fingers played with the idea of entering her.

Kissing up the side of her neck, he asked, “Do you want that?” Another kiss. “Do you want to cum around my fingers?”

She couldn’t hold back the moan as she nodded, practically crying out. “Yes, ah, I want to feel you inside of me.” Marinette felt his clothed cock against her lower back as she spoke, Adrien wasting no time as he pushed two fingers inside of her dripping pussy.

Her heat engulfed him, arousal practically coating his fingers as he began to move, still rubbing against her clit with his thumb. Though she was dripping, she stretched around his fingers as he started pumping them faster and faster, gently curling them up inside of her.

Marinette was lost in the feeling of him, his left hand coming under her side to massage her breasts as her own arms started grabbing at his arms, unable to turn around as he held her there firmly. He started to nip gently up her shoulder and neck, completely drawn in by how she felt against him. “Fuck, Mari, so tight around me. I can feel you clenching around me, stretching on my fingers.” He nipped a little harder on the side of her neck. “You’re doing so good, such a good job for me.” He slid a third finger inside her wet heat and her head fell back as his hips jerked up against her. “So good,” He praised. “Are you gonna come for me?” He moved his fingers faster and deeper as they curled inside her, her clit throbbing under his thumb.

She was whimpering and moaning underneath every touch he gave her, the heat moving through her entire body, her arm moving behind her to grab onto his hair and hold him closer because he was all she could feel and all that she wanted to feel.

“Adrien,” She was practically begging, her body moving involuntarily as she started losing control. “Please, please, ple-ah!” His fingers moved against her in a spot that seemed to intensify every single little feeling, her throbbing pussy clenching on his skilled fingers that continued to move against that spot, having noticed her reaction. The heat was unbearable now, the pleasure vibrating through her as her pussy clenched tighter, practically pulsing as she came, hips jerking up into him as his name fell from her lips over and over and over again, spurring him on to ride her through her orgasm, never halting his movements.

When the sensations became too much, her dripping core oversensitive to any touch, she grabbed onto his hand, holding it in place as she took deep breaths. Adrien did continue leaving kisses along her neck and shoulder, nuzzling against her. “Good, good, such a good job for me, Mari.” His hands moved to wrap around her stomach, holding her close. “How are you feeling?”

Her breathing starting to even out, she leant back against him, holding onto his hands now. “Uh, good? I feel good. How, how do you feel?”

He chuckled softly. “I woke up to my best friend masturbating in bed next to me and helped her orgasm. I’m doing great.”

She snorted and turned her head into the pillow as they both started laughing. 

After a couple minutes she sighed, turning over to face him, keeping their arms around each other. The two were still grinning at each other when Adrien started speaking shyly. “So, uh, that wasn’t really ‘just friends’ huh?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.” Seeing his face pale at that statement, no longer smiling, she reached up to cup his face. “I meant the friends thing!” She assured him. “The staying ‘just friends’ thing probably wasn’t a good idea, is what I meant.”

He leaned into her touch, his fears dispelled. Her hand was warm against his cheek, a familiar feeling to him after all this time. Maybe they could be more. 

Adrien placed his hand on top of hers and pushed their foreheads together. Marinette sighed softly and pushed her lips to his.

Yeah, maybe they were more.

**Author's Note:**

> More smut to come in later chapters! Let me know what you think and what you want to see :)
> 
> Twitter: @Trying_Lyra


End file.
